


Under the Sea

by menac_ika



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fanart, Gen, I don't particularly care, M/M, this can be both seen as shipping content as not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menac_ika/pseuds/menac_ika
Summary: Mer!Tup and Squid!Dogma
Relationships: Dogma & CT-5385 | Tup, Dogma/CT-5385 | Tup
Kudos: 1





	Under the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> thank you Ben!!!!!


End file.
